


Masterpiece

by rome_in_asia



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Jeon Wonwoo (mentioned) - Freeform, Jungkook and Mingyu are good friends, Light Angst, M/M, Poetry, Smitten Jeon Jungkook, everyone is bad with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rome_in_asia/pseuds/rome_in_asia
Summary: Jungkook is too shy to confess, and writes his feelings down on pen and paper.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I made these poems so I'm sorry if it sucks, because it might... or make you cringe so bad.

_In the light of day when the sun lights up your hair_  
_Just right at that perfect angle where it shines through,_  
_Creating a halo like that of an angel's,_  
_I know, deep in my heart how much I care for you._

_In the silence of the moon and its silver beams,_  
_When the stars are envious of you so beautiful,_  
_And your smile and touch lighting up the darkest night..._  
_I know, deep in my soul, I was made to love you._

\----

"It's so sweet, Kookie!" Seokjin cooed over Jungkook's shoulder. The maknae shrieked in surprise and scrambled on his seat to hide the notebook he was writing on, making Seokjin laugh out loud.

"Hyung! You were supposed to knock!"

"I did! _Thrice_! I was beginning to worry you died under that pile of rubbish on your bed." Seokjn glanced pointedly at Jungkook's messy bed at the corner of the room. "So... is our Kookie liking someone?"

Jungkook's cheeks burned. "N-no."

"Yeah, okay. If that makes you sleep better at night." Seokjin snorted, crossing his arms over his broad chest. "You know your hyungs are here to talk to, right? Don't hesitate."

"You guys are just going to tease me." Jungkook mumbled, fiddling with his notebook. He couldn't meet Seokjin's eyes at all, much to the older's amusement. Jungkook was suddenly acting like the teenager he should be.

Seokjin ruffled his hair. "Anyway, just came to tell you that Namjoon-ssi ordered take out and it'll arrive in ten- no, five minutes now." He then added, "Is it someone we know?"

Of-fucking-course Seokjin would ask that. It was no secret Jungkook was ~~scared of~~ a little shy around girls, heck even their fans know about that and made multiple compilations on Youtube. Hoseok found them once and still has a folder of it in his laptop.

"What did Namjoon-hyung get?" Jungkook smartly ignored the question.

"Chinese." Seokjin clicked his tongue at Jungkook's unanswer. "Get out of your cave and clean your damn bed, young man!" He scolded before walking out of Jungkook and Namjoon's bedroom.

Jungkook put his notebook on a drawer in his desk and went out of his room, eyes widening in surprise to see Jimin hanging from the ceiling of the lounge by the waist.

Hoseok was screeching to get him down while Yoongi was looking up with uninterest from his spot on the couch.

"How did this happen again?" Namjoon asked Taehyung, who was grinning his boxy smile at Jimin. Seokjin was pulling a chair towards the living room and a pair of scissors.

"Well, I thought the living room needed a balloon to brighten it up! But we don't have any now, see, so I asked Jiminie-hyung to act as a balloon until I can go to the store and get some real balloons." Taehyung explained. "Yoongi-hyung agreed too! He said Jiminie was too full of air anyway so he'd float!"

Jungkook couldn't help but laugh at Taehyung's story. So adorable.

"You let this happen?" Seokjin demanded from Yoongi.

The pale man shrugged, smirking a bit. "Why would I not? It's funny, hyung."

"I feel like I'm so tall!" Jimin squeaked.

"Jimin would have broken his back!" Namjoon suddenly scolded, accidentally toppling over a candle holder on the coffee table. No one moved to stop it from falling though, just watching as the glass shattered on ths floor.

" _Jesus_." Hoseok cursed. "Is everyone wearing slippers?"

"Kookie! You're not wearing slippers!" Taehyung said, running over to the youngest and taking off his own slippers to give to him. "Stay put, okay? You might get hurt walking barefooted."

There was a long silence before Jimin, still hanging from the ceiling, blurted out, " _Pabo_ , now you're the one barefooted." Yoongi actually threw his head back and laughed, almost falling off the couch.

"Stay still, Jimin!" Seokjin fussed. "Namjoon, catch him."

The cord finally snapped and Jimin squealed as he fell into Namjoon's arms. The leader set him down gingerly, away from the shards of broken glass. "Man, you've put on some weight."

" _Muscle_ weight." Jimin snapped back, flexing.

"Dude, I saw you gorge on two pizzas two nights ago. Stop lying." Hoseok said in hysterics.

"You promised not to tell, hyung!"

"I may have crossed my fingers behind my back."

Jungkook realized Taehyung was pouting at having his human balloon cut down and was about to stomp back towards the couch barefooted, so Jungkook quickly put on Tae's slippers and grabbed the older by the waist.

Taehyung let out a surprised squeak.

"Wow, Kookie using both brains and brawn to help a damsel in distress." Yoongi whistled as Jungkook planted Taehyung beside him. "Aren't you a dashing knight, Jungkookie?"

"Yoongi, you're so mean." Seokjin chided.

"No tea nor shade but it's true." Hoseok grinned maniacally as he squeezed in beside Jimin on another sofa. "Taetae and Kookie are perfect casts for a princess and a knight."

"I thought Jinnie-hyung is the princess around here?" Jimin asked.

Hoseok thought about it for a moment. "Jin-hyung got an upgrade. He's now the Queen of the palace. Namjoon-hyung's the head knight, Yoongi-hyung's the minister, Tae's the princess, Kookie's a knight, and we're the fools."

Had Jungkook not been too preoccupied with hiding his blush, he would have noticed Taehyung also redden from his neck to the tip of his ears, muttering about Hoseok's stupid stories.

\----

_Like spring, your smile revives my frozen heart._  
_Like summer, your touch warms my very soul._  
_Like autumn, I fall for you each day and_  
_Like winter, I die for you don't love me._

\----

Taehyung had been absent minded lately, Jungkook noted. The older kept staring off into empty space, even during interviews or dance practice breaks. It was bothering Jungkook a lot, since he missed Tae yelling nonsense into his ears.

"Hyung?" Jungkook gently nudged Taehyung.

They were on a van on the way back to their dorms after a radio broadcast, and their other hyungs were so exhausted laughing and servicing the fans on air, they quickly fell asleep as soon as the van started moving.

"Yeah?" Taehyung asked in a small voice.

"You good?"

_Real eloquent there, Kookie._

"Yeah."

Jungkook didn't buy it. He really missed Taehyung's laughter and clinginess. "Tae, is there something wrong? Like, you've been down lately. We're all worried."

Namjoon snorted in his sleep.

"I can see." Taehyung cracked a small grin, but it didn't quite meet his eyes.

"Tae, c'mon. You know you can talk to anyone. I'm here." Jungkook smiled, waving his hands in front of his hyung. Taehyung looked at him for a long moment before smiling softly.

"Maybe not now, Kookie." Tae whispered, going back to staring out the tinted windows.

Jungkook frowned, more worried about Taehyung's welfare than ever. He knew it was some sort of rejection and his heart ached, but he was more concerned about Taehyung than his own heart.

_My God, I've fallen so hard._

\----

"I think I'm gonna confess to Won." Mingyu giddily said as he and Jungkook walked towards a restaurant after watching a new movie. Mingyu had insisted on watching a comedy instead of Jungkook's suggestion of that crazy new horror flick.

Jungkook was lowkey glad Mingyu didn't agree.

"Bro, you said that like, last month." Jungkook reminded.

"I'm gonna do this for real."

"You also said that two months ago."

Mingyu hit him lightly on the shoulder. "You can at least be a supportive friend, Jungkook. Gay friends stick together-- besides, you know how homophobic this industry is. Honestly, it's unnecessary considering how 70% of our fans are hoping we are."

Jungkook made a face at him. "We're in public, Mingyu. Don't say shit like that." Jungkook and Mingyu came out to each other together and had promised to stick together in thick or thin. That was why Jungkook put up with Mingyu's constantly failing resolutions to confess to his hyung.

" _We're in public, Mingyu. Don't say shit like that._ " Mingyu imitated him childishly. "Do you still write those unbelievably cheesy poems to Taetae-hyung? Can I read any new ones?"

"I don't know why you like reading my stupid poems, dude." Jungkook mumbled as they seated themselves into a table after ordering. They liked the place since no one was around their age so they were virtually just two normal teenagers and not Idols.

"You could go professional, writing this kind of shit."

"Shut up."

Jungkook handed him his notebook nonetheless. Mingyu took it happily, quickly finding the last poem he read and continuing from there, leaving Jungkook to have some peace.

"Oh, wow. You're so whipped."

Mingyu was reading _Seasonal_ , with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Fuck you."

"Do you kiss Taetae-hyung with that mouth, Kookie?"

" _Jesus_ , Mingyu, stop." Jungkook groaned, blushing as he let his head drop to his hands. He must have looked really embarrassed because Mingyu did let the topic drop, humming contentedly at reading his new works.

The waitress ahjumma brought their food, and while Mingyu instantly dove in, Jungkook took a moment to appreciate how he was about to eat Italian cuisine, something that Taehyung really liked.

"Gyu, how do you feel when you're around Wonwoo-hyung?"

Mingyu gave him a long look. "I thought we've done this?"

"Dude."

"Fine, fine. I feel safer, like Won's a helmet I can wear around my soul. Like, whatever bullcrap the world shoves at us, as long as I have him, I'd be okay... Something like that. I mean, sure, Won's a bit of a mean idiot sometimes, but I want him to be _my_ mean idiot."

Jungkook nodded, shoving meat into his mouth.

"I know he's not straight too, he and Jun-hyung were the first to come out in the group. I've been confused why I feel different towards Wonwoo at first, but when he came out and started crying because he thought we'd all hate him... My brain finally worked properly. I knew I was totally gay for him."

"I don't even know if Tae swings like me."

Mingyu scowled, kicking him under the table. "Even if you come out to him and your feelings are unrequited, Taetae-hyung loves you too much to hate you, Jungkook."

Jungkook shakily breathed out and smiled at his friend. "Maybe he will, Gyu. I never understood him, you know."

\----

_Kill me softly_  
_In your arms..._  
_My heart is put_  
_To be hurt_  
_And to be healed._  
_Every stitch_  
_Has a story,_  
_Your words have marked,_  
_Unprecedented..._  
_No torture will ever be_  
_Greater than loving you._

\----

Mingyu and Jungkook had been caught and rumors were flying all over social media. Mostly just fans assuming they were dating, much to Jungkook's chagrin and Mingyu's amusement, so it was nothing serious.

"So... You and Kim Mingyu?" Jimin _finally_ cornered Jungkook after a dance practice in the studio. The maknae was leaning against the wall, trying to catch his breath and get some air back into his lungs.

"What about Gyu?"

"Oh, he even has a pet name!" Namjoon rolled over to them.

Yoongi stared at him in surprise. "Kookie, how long have you been dating? You should have introduced him to us first! We had to know through Twitter!"

"Is Mingyu the guy you've been writing about?" Seokjin asked excitedly.

"You've been writing about him? So romantic, Kookie! He should come over for dinner! We have to ask him-" Hobi squeaked like a teenage girl.

Jungkook's eyes flitted over to Taehyung, who was laying down at the center of the studio on the floor, earphones plugged in. He looked asleep, and Jungkook felt a sting in his heart. Here was all his hyungs, pestering him about Mingyu, and the one person that matters most to him is ignoring him.

"We're just friends." Jungkook said, still looking at Taehyung. He didnt even know if he was referring to Tae or to Mingyu. Either way, it was true.

"Aww, but we still have to meet him." Namjoon insisted. "Those Seventeen boys seem like good kids, right? How about we organize a get-together?"

"That's awesome! I remember Taetae's friends with most of them- oh, he's asleep." Hoseok blinked, staring at Taehyung's limp form. "He must be really tired. That's all he's been doing these days."

Seokjin fiddled with the hem of his sweater. "Tae's been really quiet these days, even in interviews. When I ask him if something's wrong, he just grins and says everything's great."

"Yah, are you all idiots?" Yoongi looked disgusted. "'Course the kid's not okay! Taehyung's suffering, he just doesn't want us to worry. Bad judgement on his part, though."

"Oh Taetae..." Jimin bit his lip.

"I'll talk to him." Jungkook volunteered. It made sense since Taehyung and Jungkook are the closest in the group.

"I'll do it." Yoongi opposed, adding, "Tae has been showing some sort of _get me away from Kookie_ vibe lately. It's obvious what's going on- do you idiots really have no idea?" Jimin and Hoseok raised their eyebrows at Yoongi's very out of character burst and Seokjin and Rapmon just shrugged. Jungkook, however, was not fine with the arrangement at all.

After practice and showers, when Taehyung was heading towards his and Jimin's shared bedroom, Jungkook grabbed his arm and pulled him to Yoongi's room, where they could enjoy a very good meaning of privacy. Yoongi's room was soundproofed, and he was the only with a room all to himself.

Jungkook quickly locked the door.

"Jungkook? What's going on?" Taehyung asked tiredly.

"Hyu- Tae." Jungkook's nerves were acting up. "I like you."

Taehyung smiled softly. "I know, Kookie. I like you too, now please, I really want to sleep."

"N-not in a friend or brother kind of like, Tae." Jungkook wanted to scream at how unfair it was. Taehyung, an angel, looking so tired and sad. Jungkook wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around the older and hope all of Tae's negative emotions would just transfer to him through diffusion because damn, Jungkook would carry the burden of the world if it meant Taehyung would be happy.

"Oh."

" _Oh_? Tae, I just told you I love you and _oh_?"

"You didn't... Did Jimin put you up to this?"

Jungkook cursed under his breath and, feeling a surge of confidence and wariness, took Taehyung's hands. He entwined their fingers together, and brought up Tae's knuckles to his lips.

" _Taehyung_."

The name rolled off Jungkook's tongue like it was a melody.

"Jungkook, stop playing. It's not funny." Taehyung withdrew his hands back. "What are you trying to do? Will Mingyu even like this? Playtime's over, Jungkook."

"Tae, I'm not- _Jesus_ , Mingyu's gay and so am I but we're not a fucking couple!" Jungkook groaned, rubbing his eyes in frustration. When his vision cleared, he saw Taehyung was crying silently, fat tears running down his soft cheeks and leaving trails.

Jungkook was taken aback and tried to come nearer to wipe the tears away, but Taehyung held his hand up.

" _Stop_." He whispered, sobbing. "Stop playing with me, Jungkook! Stop toying around with my feelings! Stop leading me on! Stop making me love you- just, stop!"

"Tae-"

"You think it's funny, right? I am just so fucking smitten with you and it's causing my heart to sink because I love you too much when I shouldn't! I can barely breathe with the weight of loving you silently but I don't want to ruin anything! I should be happy for you and Mingyu, but I'm not because I..." Taehyung trailed off, angrily wiping his tears while hiccupping. "I'd rather see you happy with me than with anyone. It's selfish, and what you're doing now is not funny!"

Jungkook could only stare as Taehyung fell to the floor, crying. His mind was still stuck on _I love you too much._

Then it clicked.

"Tae, oh my God." Jungkook dropped to his knees, cradling Taehyung in his strong arms. "I'm not joking. I really love you, Tae. _Jesus_ , please don't cry. I don't want to see you cry."

Taehyung kept crying as he held onto Jungkook.

"You're my ray of sunshine, Tae. I want to sing with you and mess around and make Yoongi-hyung and Seokjin-hyung mad at our messes. I want to cuddle and hold you from dusk to dawn while we're wrapped in your Barney comforter. I want to kiss you until your lips bruise and the whole world will know you're mine. I want to love with you, Taehyung. I love you."

"Fuck you." Taehyung bawled.

"I'm serious, okay? I really do." Jungkook wiped the other's tears away with his thumbs, cradling Taehyung's face. Tears were threatening to spill from his own waterline, but Jungkook held back.

"You made me think you hated my clinginess all these years!" Taehyung hit his chest half-heartedly. "You going out with Mingyu made me think you hated me! What the actual _fuck_ , Jeon Jungkook?"

Jungkook pressed a soft kiss on Taehyung's mouth, unable to find any other way to convince him.

_Pink like the sunset and t-shirts you always wear,_  
_Sweet like candy and the smile only you possess,_  
_Needed like oxygen and your coffee every morning,_  
_Your kiss is heaven to a soul suffering in his hell._

Taehyung was shocked still at first, but when Jungkook pulled back, he panicked and wrapped his arms around the younger's neck and sought out his lips to capture into another kiss.

_Safe like a home on stormy nights and your arms,_  
_Warm like a bonfire and your laughter at my lame jokes._

" _Pabo_." Taehyung whispered, resting their foreheads together. "I'm sorry."

"I love you." Jungkook repeated. He will never get tired of repeating it. "I love you, and I'm sorry for making you cry. I don't want to see you cry, Tae."

"I love you too, Kookie."

There it was, the boxy smile and the light in Taehyung's eyes are back. Jungkook let a tear slip in pure joy, leaning forward to peck the other's lips.

"Thank you, Tae."

\----

_And once in a while, the world stops moving._  
_The tides would ebb and the birds'll stop singing._  
_Winds quiet down and leaves stop swaying._  
_All we'll hear are our heartbeats, together,_  
_A perfect rhythm only we will know..._  
_It's the song of love that I shared with you._  
_And the world stopped moving just to listen,_  
_To hear our emotions over the noise._

_For it knows a masterpiece when it happens,_  
_And our love is truly a work of art._

_\----_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) Have a great day/night!
> 
> \---> THE CONCEPT PHOTOS (170102) ARE SO BEAUTIFUL OMG


End file.
